


This Is Home

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dragon Riders, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family Secrets, Mystery, Next Generation, Old Friends, Post HTTYDTHW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "There were dragons," He said. "when I was a boy.""But dad," Zephyr practically yawned."dragons aren't real!"Their father laughed. "Your right. I'm just messin' with ya,"But Nuffink knew he was lying.In fact, 'Toothless' should've been his first clue.(BASICALLY HTTYD 4 WITH HICCUPS KIDDOS ALL GROWN UP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK YA'LL LET ME VENT FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS:
> 
> *DEEP BREATH*  
> OK SO LIKE HICCUPS KIDS ARE MY EVERYTHING  
> ESPECIALLY THE CUTE LITTLE BLONDE BOY HE TOOK MY ENTIRE HEART IN THE SPAN OF 2 MINUTES LIKE HOLY SHIT  
> OK OK
> 
> The girl's name is Zephyr  
> and the boy's name is Nuffink (don't really like his name but it's whatever)  
> They're both in their middle teens in this fic.

Green eyes sprung open, excitement already coursing through the blonde's veins as he sat up quickly and with ease. Nuffink threw his beds covers off of him, throwing his pajama pants and shirt along with them. He then made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling out his normal attire and putting it on his body. As soon as he was done, he ran downstairs to find his mother cooking and his father sitting down signing something on a piece of paper. His sister, as usual for mornings nowadays, was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, mother, father," Nuffink said with a small smile on his face, eyes twinkling. "Is Zephyr with the twins as usual?" His father chuckled slightly as his son leaned on him, giving him a hug. His arms wrapping around his father's neck.

Hiccup reached one hand to stroke it thoroughly through the blonde's hair that was looking more like _Astrid's_ every day. He sighed. "Yes, sadly. I fear that soon the _'twins'_ may be turning into the _'triplets_ ' soon enough."

Both Nuffink and Astrid laughed at that.

Nuffink then walked over to his mother and hugged her as well, kissing her cheek. "Morning, mother." He looked down at the bread she was fixing. "Do you need any help?" Astrid smiled.

"No, dear. It's alright. Go out with your friends. Your father and me on the other hand, have to attend to Ruffnut again." Astrid's smile faded and she looked down at the counter with sad eyes.  "She isn't doing so well..."

Nuffink looked down with her, brows furrowing together. It was true. His Aunt Ruffnut was getting worse every day. Ever since her mother was murdered about a month ago, her depression has only been getting worse. Tuffnut was doing fine, of course, since he never really had a good relationship with his mother, but it still left a mark on him. It hurt, seeing his sister so down. 

A timid silence fell over the room, no one daring to say a word for a moment.

"I...I'm gonna go look for Zephyr. Is it ok if I pay Gustav a visit as well?" Hiccup groaned in frustration but it was ignored by Astrid and Nuffink together. Astrid sighed once more and her smile returned for a moment, but not as strong as before. 

"Of course, sweetie." Nuffink smiled and started for the door. "But remember that you two have to be back for dinner!" The blonde turned and nodded, giving her a thumbs up before he shut the door and ran down the steps that led to the entrance of his house.  

Nuffink ran throughout the village, passing neighbors, sheep, and barrels of apples and other foods. Many greeting him with a smile or a wave. He always smiled back. He then continued to run until he made it to his Uncle Tuffnut's house. He raised a hand to knock on the door and as soon as he did, the entrance to the house opened, revealing Tuffnut. 

"Hey, Nuffink!" He shouted, arms out wide, wanting a hug which the blonde gladly accepted. "How's my favorite nephew!?" 

Nuffink giggled as Tuffnut ruffled his hair and the two let go of each other, both entering the house. "I'm good. I was looking for Zephyr. Is she over here with the twins?" 

Tuffnut stared for a moment before he shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen Ruff's kiddos or Zephyr all morning." Nuffink flushed, looking down at the ground. "Oh. Sorry." Tuffnut chuckled, a hand stroking through the blonde's hair. "It's fine, little dude. Besides," Tuffnut led the younger inside his room, and the boy watched as the older open a drawer. "I was going to go over to your house to give you a little something, anyway."

Nuffink blinked curiously as he watched Tuffnut walk over to him with a....piece of shoulder armor? "Uncle Tuff..?" He began, voice cracking a bit. "what...what _is_ that?" Tuffnut smiled and handed him it.

"It's a piece of armor your dad wore when he and Too-your mom were younger." Nuffink nodded as he explained, holding the shoulder piece and looking at it with an awed expression, too excited that he didn't notice Tuffnut's pause in the middle of his sentence. 

The armor was painted black and it had a...what looked to be a face on it. The face was painted a bright red. "I don't understand..." Nuffink began. "why doesn't dad have this and you do?" 

Tuffnut chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I _may_ or may _not_ have stolen it a few years back."  Nuffink laughed at that, but, his curiosity soon piped up again and he looked over at his Uncle.

"What was this used for? It has a lot of scratches on it. The claw marks don't look anything like the animals on Uncle Fishlegs cards that he's shown me." Tuffnut just huffed, ignoring his question and leading the blonde outside where the two walked down to the new fighting arena that was built not too long ago. Since it was not too far from Tuffnut's house, the two got there in no time.

"You ever plan on joining in on the other boys?" Nuffink blinked and looked away from the armor to look back up at Tuffnut. 

"What do you mean?"

Tuffnut sighed and pointed to the boys who were wrestling in the arena. "Y'know, like, play fighting and what's it called? Wrestling? Yeah, wrestling. You should compete in the tournament!" 

Nuffink swallowed thickly, brows furrowing once more as he looked back down at his father's old armor piece. "Umm..." Tuffnut laughed, throwing his head back for a moment, his long golden locks that almost matched Nuffink's in color swaying along his side. 

"Your right," He began, a finger poking the boy in the chest. "with that scrawny little body that was _so_ much like Hiccup's back in the old days, you wouldn't last a second in there!" Nuffink turned to glare at him, making Tuffnut raise his hands in surrender. "I'm just kidding!" He shouted, his hands falling at his sides again as Nuffink turned with a triumphant grin on his face. "Geez, you _so_ got that scary look from your mom."

Nuffink laughed a bit and nodded. It was true. His mother could be _scary_ at times. "But seriously, kid," Tuffnut started once more. "You need to try and make some friends. And before you say; _'I have the twins and Artemis!'_ , I mean like, _other people_. Not just them."

Nuffink sighed long before he smiled softly, shaking his head as he continued to look at the shoulder piece. "Nah," He began. "my sister is more social out of the two of us. She's always been more confident and outgoing than me, anyway. And besides, I don't like to talk to people that much. You know that."

Tuffnut hummed. "I guess your right. Even when you two were kids and we would try and go prank people, you always would be hesitant and shy, not wanting your mom to find us." He smirked. "And yeah, your sister is _way_ more social than you. More talkative." The oldest reached down to grab the piece of armor in Nuffink's hands, ignoring the shout of protest as he raised the thing way above the blonde's reach. "You're just shy and scrawny. Much like Hiccup was when we were all younger. Short just like him as well! Ha!"

Nuffink jumped up to try and reach his new finding, growling when it was just out of reach. "You can't talk! You're short and skinny too! _And_ , you've never dated anyone as far as I know! Out of the two of us, I'm more talkative than you!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Oh _shuddup_! We both know that's a lie! And besides! How do _you_ know I've never dated anyone!? For all you know, I have a secret wife that's been with me ever since I was _twelve_!"

Nuffink stopped jumping at that and blinked, looking at his Uncle. "Y'know," He began, arms coming back to rest at his sides. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Ruffnut, Uncle Snotlout, nor Uncle Fishlegs ever talk about what their childhood was like. Your the only one who does." Tuffnut looked down at Nuffink, a slight rush of shock gushing over him in waves.

"Eh," Tuffnut then shrugged, handing back the armor. "don't know what to tell you about that squirt." 

An awkward silence had plagued them for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. 

Until Tuffnut sighed, both arms resting on the fence of the arena, continuing to watch Vikings wrestle each other to the ground, shouts and yells coming from all different directions. "Your mom and dad keep many secrets, kid. But in the end, they just want to protect you. So I think that's all that matters." 

Nuffink blinked once more, eyes widening in shock. "Secrets?" 

It was Tuffnut's turn for his eyes to widen. He turned away instantly, flushing with a hand over his mouth before he looked back at the blonde, a huge- _fake_ \- smile on his face. "I'm just messin' with ya', kid!" He ruffled Nuffink's hair again, much to the youngers frustration. "Now go out there and find your sister! You lil runt!"

 

***

 

_"Mama?" It was strange really, to be scared of the dark. Vikings are supposed to be **ferocious** , **fearless** , **strong** , **confident**. But Nuffink was none of those things. In fact, he was always scared. Scared of **everything**. And it was so **stupid**. He wished he could be like his sister. She was brave. **He** was not. "Mama...Dada? Could you read us a story..? I'm...I'm **scared**..."_

_His mother laughed and kissed his cheek. "Of course, sweetie. Daddy will read you a story. Which one?" Nuffink started to open his mouth but his sister beat him to it. She yelled._

_"The one with the **dragons**!" Zephyr shouted, causing their parents to laugh a little._

_"Alright, **alright** ," Their father started, sitting down next to Nuffink on his small bed and reaching into his cubby for the dragon story that he used to read to them when they around 2 and 4. Now, they were 4 and 6. _

_Their father cleared his throat suddenly and started to read._

_"A long long time ago, there lived a princess named Snow White who lived in the forest. She was all alone and with **nowhere** to go. Her mother, the Evil Queen was after her. To slay her for her beauty. So **she** could be the prettiest in all the land!  But, Snow White was found by her soon-to-be-friends, the Drawfs! They welcomed her with open arms and let her stay with them at their home."_

_"But, the Evil Queen knew where she was hiding! So, she disguised herself as an ugly old lady and poisoned an apple. She found Snow White, offered her the apple, which the princess gladly accepted and ate it. Oh no! Snow White fell to the ground! She was...dead."_

_"The drawfs came back home soon from a long day's work. They gasped in horror. Their Snow White was dead! What could they do?! After giving it much thought, the drawfs set out on a journey to find the dragon who could save her. His name was Toothless."_

_"Toothless had the power to restore Snow White's life! The drawfs knew he could do it! And so, they soon found Toothless who was sleeping in his cave. He awoke with a growl. 'What?!' He shouted with fury. 'I am **trying** to sleep!' The drawfs were scared. What should they say?"_

_" 'Um...' One drawf spoke up. 'We need your assistance in saving our dear Snow White.' Toothless looked at the seven with a puzzled look, but he then sighed and closed his eyes. 'I cannot help you with saving Snow White. But I do know who can. Find her true love and she will be saved.' "_

_"And so, drawfs found Snow White's true love, and he saved her with a kiss! She was alive! Snow White was alive! Soon, the drawfs went back to thank Toothless, asking for one more thing. Help them destroy the Evil Queen! Toothless had accepted and found the Evil Queen and finished he off! Hurray! They all shouted. They were saved once more!_

_The End."_

_Their father closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf. "Dad!" Zephyr whined. "Read another one! Pleeeeaaase?" Their father just laughed and shook his head, one of his hands reaching over to stroke Nuffink's golden locks._

_"It's time to go to bed, Zephyr. You must at least be a **little** tired." Their father tried, walking over to her and tucking her into her bed. "You need rest so tomorrow you can all go play with your friends! Don't you want to have enough energy to do that?" _

_Zephyr opened her mouth to argue, but all that came out with a yawn. Their parents both laughed. "See?" Their mother said, kissing her forehead. "Your father is right, time for bed." Zephyr just grumbled._

_Their father sat on Nuffink's bed again, staring up at the ceiling._

_"There were dragons," He said. "when I was a boy."_

_"But dad," Zephyr practically yawned."dragons aren't real!"_

_Their father laughed. "Your right. I'm just messin' with ya,"_

  _But Nuffink knew he was lying._

_In fact, ' **Toothless** ' should've been his first clue._


	2. Chapter 2

Finding his sister proved to be difficult. Seriously, wherein all of _Berk_ had she gone to?! 

Nuffink honestly didn't enjoy looking for her when she left like this. It meant that he had to ask people if they had seen her or not, and his anxiety, most of the time didn't like him talking to other people. It sucked. Not being able to talk like a normal person to somebody else, that is. The only people he could really chat with was his dad, mom, sister, Tuffnut, the twins, and Gustav. 

Gustav understood him. Understood him in a way Nuffink figured no one else would. Not even his dad, nor his mom. Gustav knew what it was like to have anxiety. To feel the overwhelming pressure of insecurity and stress flow over you in violent waves as fast as a _hurricane_. 

And that's why he went to him.

"Sorry kid," Gustav started leaning back in his chair, his brown eyes seeming to be far duller than they had been since Nuffink had seen him. "haven't seen her. But I've heard that she was hanging out by the shore with the twins and Artemis." Nuffink then sighed, looking away from where he was standing in the middle of Gustav's home. 

He was giving him _small talk_. Great.

Gustav also dealt with depression. Nuffink could sorta understand him there as well, not nearly as much as Ruffnut, though. He wasn't always sad like them, he just sometimes felt like his parents could've had a better son than him if they truly desired. But he knew his parents wouldn't trade him for anything. 

"Why don't you just go and ask Fishlegs, surely he's seen them. Saw him talking to Heather about them this morning before Artemis left the house." Nuffink looked up and was pulled out of thought as Gustav continued, biting his lip, the blonde shook his head.

"Can't. Fishlegs and Heather...I don't talk with them often and...anxiety _loves_ me for some reason." Gustav hummed, still sitting in his chair while sipping at some water. 

"So," He said. "anxiety, huh? Yeah, that sucks. Trust me, I know. Used to be a huge pain in my butt. Only got worse after Fang....um... my-my friend left!" He stuttered, but Nuffink was too lost in thought to notice. "Yeah, he was great."

"Thanks, Gustav. I think I'm gonna head out now." 

"Kay. Cya, kid. Tell Astrid I said 'hi'." Gustav winked and Nuffink stuck his tongue out in a fake gag before he opened the door and shut it on his way out. 

 

***

 

Turns out, Gustav was right. They were by the shore.

"Hey, guys!" Nuffink shouted, running down the hill quickly to join the twins, Zephyr, and Artemis who were all playing in the water. They all were soaked down to the brim, their hair all wet and messy.

Zephyr looked up from where she was sitting on a rock, squeezing her hair to get some of the water out. She smiled wide and waved as Nuffink came closer. "Hey, bro! Took you awhile! What's up? You don't normally join us unless something's up."

Nuffink laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "No no. Nothing wrong. I just...I was bored. Nothing's going on today and Mother and Father don't have anything planned either. But they want us back by dinner." 

Zephyr hummed and patted her thighs, sighing. "The twins have invited the two of us and Artemis to dinner. We could ask mom and dad to go over there instead if we really wanted to." Then she smirked. "Dad never has the guts to say no to us. Mom on the other hand-"

Nuffink sighed dramatically. "Can you just listen to our parents for _once_ in your short life?" 

Zephyr gaped and put a hand on her chest, eyes wide with fake hurt. "Short life?! Why I never!"

Nuffink just chuckled and blew some of his blonde hair from his face. "Oh shut up," He began. "Your all going to get yourself _killed_ if the four of you keep messing with our grandpa's sheep. You know how Gobber is." Zephyr just rolled her eyes and fell back against the rock.

"Yeah, yeah, that old man is past his prime anyways, goody-two-shoes." 

Nuffink glared at her. "Well, at least this; _'goody-two-shoes',_ is on our mother's good side today. She'll say yes if I ask her if we can go over and eat at the twins." Zephyr stood up then and smiled. 

"I take it back."

"Good."

Suddenly, two brown-headed figures popped right in front of the two siblings. "Hey, Nuffink!" Ah, Alva. Surprisingly, the twin wasn't letting her long hair free today. It was curled up into a bun with a small decorative ax high in the air that was connecting the whole thing and making all of her brown strands stay. "We were wondering where you were! Not that you're _not_ a party-pooper and join us in all of our games." She added, just to tease.

Nuffink glared at her playfully. "Oh come on! Am I the only civil one in this entire village?" 

Arvid growled at him. "Oh shut up." Truthfully, the second twin never really liked him. "You're just too much of a coward. Not wanting to get in trouble at all. Trouble is _fun,_ nerd!" Nuffink sighed.

"Nice to see you too, Arvid." The younger huffed.

Y'know, it was odd. Arvid always tried to act like he was the oldest. Just because he was almost taller than the rest of them (so was his sister), didn't mean he had to try to act like everyone's parent. In fact, the twins were a _year_ and five months younger than Nuffink. Must've gotten his little attitude from his father, Uncle Snotlout to Nuffink and Zephyr.

And it wasn't mainly with the group. Nuffink was one of the ones who always fell victim to his verbal abuse. Apparently, Arvid was convinced he was trying to get with his sister, which, for one thing, Nuffink only thought of her as a friend, and second, _Alva_ was the one who liked him. Guess he was just a bit overprotective. 

"Guys, look!" The four all looked up at Artemis's shout. "Quit arguing with each other and get over here!" She was crouching down by the shore, looking and pointing down at the sand with a huge smile on her face, blue eyes wide with astonishment. 

The group of teens ran over. They then sat next to her, all staring at what Artemis was pointing at. Their eyes widened. 

"What...what _is_ that?" Artemis shrugged at Arvid's question, turning quickly to pull out her _'Species Journal',_ as she called it, and started flipping through the pages. She then hummed, eyebrows furrowed together, puzzled.

"Don't know. It's not in my father's notes or drawings at _all_ , and that's sayin' somethin'." Nuffink hummed and leaned down to pick the object up, examining it carefully and thoroughly. 

It looked....kind of like a tooth. Like a lions tooth or wolf tooth, but he knew it couldn't be that. "Well, maybe father knows what it is." He suggested, cleaning off the water and sand. "Afterall, there's a whole library filled with different animals that we could check out and see if the tooth matches any of their descriptions."

Artemis smiled up at him. "Cool!" She shouted as the group began to walk back up towards the village.

"But I get to keep it after!"

"No, you don't!" Alva yelled, glaring. "I want to! I never get to keep anything!"

Artemis stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I found it first so it's _mine_!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

Nuffink groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fourteen-year-olds are the _worst_."

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short!!

A few hours in the library equaled to the amount of _nothing_. There were no books or pictures that even remotely stated anything about the strange tooth they acquired down at the beach. So the whole thing was a blow. 

"Ugh," Arvid groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance from where he was leaning on the table where everyone else was _still reading_. "I'm so bored. Let's just throw the tooth somewhere and head back home. You know Mother and Father want us back home for dinner soon, Alva, and you know how Mother is right now, we wouldn't want to disappoint her." 

Nuffink sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as he closed the last book and threw it in their huge pile that was next to him. "Yeah, yeah." He began. "I think we should head back to, Zephyr. Dinner's going to be ready by the time we get home."

Zephyr grumbled, flicking one of the books next to her as she frowned, leaning on her elbows that were planted on the table. "Fine." She stated as she stood up, beginning to walk out of the library. "Besides, I don't think Mother would want us over at the twin's right now." 

Nuffink waved goodbye to everyone quickly, grabbing one of the books that he found interesting and wanted to save for later, and ran after his sister. "Do you think we should ask Dad about this?" Zephyr asked, her eyes suddenly attached the ground they walked. "He would probably know, right? Or maybe Uncle Fishlegs."

Nuffink just hummed and shrugged his shoulders, staring at the tooth in his hands as he held it up towards his face. "Maybe. But," He paused, looking over at her and smiling. "I think it'd be more fun to try and figure this out for ourselves."

"How so?" His sister questioned, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and frowned at him. "We couldn't find it in any of the books in the library." Nuffink then grumbled and bowed his head, defeated.

"You're right." 

They continued to walk for the next several minutes, Zephyr about to open the door to their hut when Nuffink grabbed her wrist. " _Or_ ," He said, smiling again with a devious glint in his eyes. Oh, how he looked like mom. "we could sneak into Father's office and take a look at his books." 

A pregnant pause washed over the two, the sun beginning to set behind them.

Zephyr then smirked. "I think that's the best thing you've ever come up with since last Snoggletog!" Nuffink then stopped smiling to shudder and clench his eyes shut. Yeah, they didn't talk about Snoggletog very much.

"No, no, no," Nuffink assured. "Nothing as bad as _Snoggletog_. That was just-just a _horrible_ idea."

Zephyr snorted. "Dear _Odin_ , it was!"

Nuffink chuckled with her, and as soon as it stopped she asked; "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if Dad finds out, we're gonna be in _sooo_ much trouble we won't even be able to _comprehend_ it. Mom might take Dad's side this time."

Nuffink hummed and nodded. "Yeah, I wanna find out what this tooth is," He held it up again. "And besides," He added, smirking once more, his bright green eyes lighting up again with color. "Uncle Tuffnut was always buggin' me to try and be more devious." 


End file.
